HMI applications may allow a user to interact with a computing system for performing various tasks. Examples of the HMI application may include, but are not limited to, industrial machine controller, in-vehicle onboard device interface, web-based HMI server, marine control system, and large or small scale automation. As will be appreciated, with continuous evolvement of technologies, the HMI applications may require updates over time so as to implement the advancements and improvements. Further, product solutions are increasingly getting differentiated based on user experience they offer. The HMI applications have, therefore, become a key component of driving product differentiations. In order to maintain product differentiation and level of engagement of the user, the HMI applications may require periodic updates that provide new and improved experience to the user. As a result, there may be a need for designing, developing, delivering, and deploying the HMI applications and their updated versions in a scalable manner.
Existing techniques may provide tools for automated code generation so as to accelerate the HMI development lifecycle. However, these tools may fall short of the capability needed to meet the above stated challenges. For example, these tools may face constraints for the reasons of non-availability of a target hardware which co-evolved with a HMI application and is thus compatible with the HMI application. Further, existing techniques may not be able to provide for fast deployment of the HMI application, fast enhancement of the HMI application, functional validation of the HMI application, delivering the HMI application in a scalable manner, and deployment of the HMI application in technology agnostic manner. Moreover, existing techniques may not provide enhanced user experience with respect to updating future variants of the HMI application without requiring complete installation.